Tudo que não está no chão
by Lily Fifi LaFolle
Summary: "Lily olhava a vassoura deitada sobre o chão do campo de quadribol. Ela tinha que conseguir aquilo. Era simplesmente ridículo para uma bruxa da Grã- Bretanha não voar. Era uma questão social. Não, era uma questão de honra!Quem mandou ficar ajudando Petúnia a estudar quando era mais nova?" Lily vai descobrir que tudo que não está no chão...pode ficar bem interessante!LILYPOV ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer:**_Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da mega-hiper-milionária J.K. e bla bla bla (a única coisa que me pertence é o nível de insanidade atribuído às personagens).

**NA: Olá meninas e meninos, corujas e seres mágicos!**

**Sim, eu sei. Eu sumi. E ainda por cima deixei fics sem fim. Sim, eu sei. Mas num dia de tédio essa fic começou a brotar e era divertida demais (na minha mente, ok? Não precisa me matar ainda...) que eu achei que deveria tentar escrevê-la... Bom, pra facilitar o entendimento da minha pequena (#not) loucura é mais ou menos assim:**

**Entre aspas " " são os pensamentos da Lily (dá pra perceber pelo o nível de loucura aparente)**

**Os diálogos (-) são alternados: um Lily, outro James... Acho que dá pra entender quando é um ou outro...(espero...)**

**É Lily POV, e praticamente toda em pensamentos e diálogos...**

**Espero que gostem, e se sim (ou se odiarem também...) é só clicar naquela caixinha no final (não dá pra perder ela agora) e me falar o que pensou xD **

**Divirta-se!**

* * *

"**Tudo que não está no chão..."**

**By Lily F. LaFolle**

* * *

"Ok, Lily. Respira.

Respirar sempre é uma boa idéia.

Isso não pode ser tão difícil assim, certo? _Crianças_ fazem isso, por que você não conseguiria?

É como andar: um passo depois do outro, e dá tudo certo.

Bom.

Sim.

Certo."

Lily olhava a vassoura deitada sobre o chão do campo de quadribol. Ela tinha que conseguir aquilo. Era simplesmente ridículo para uma bruxa grã- Bretanha não voar. Era uma questão social. Não, era uma questão de honra! Ela não queria ser ainda mais excluída. Ela só queria ser normal. Só queria ser mais bruxa, e menos trouxa. Quem mandou ficar ajudando Petúnia a estudar quando era mais nova.

(Flashback_)_

_["-Tá bom, Tunia. O que você quer que eu faça?_

_-Olha, só segura ai essa bola de tênis pra mim. E solta quando eu mandar._

_-Mas Tunia, eu não entendo. Por que eu tenho que ficar na janela segurando essa bola?_

_-Ahhh, Lily, para de implicar. Você falou que ia ajudar._

_-Só estou perguntando..._

_-Ah, certo. É assim: Eu tenho que cronometrar quanto tempo demora para a bola chegar no chão, e com isso eu vou saber quantos metros tem da janela até o chão.É minha tarefa da escola._

_-Ahhhh, tendi. Mas Tunia?_

_-Que foi, Lily?_

_-Como você pode saber quantos metros tem?_

_-Ah Lily, é por causa da gravidade._

_-Quem está grávida?_

_-Não, não grávida. _Gravidade.

_-Ah, o que é isso?_

_-Bom, é o seguinte: Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão. Isso é a gravidade._

_-Ah, mas como os passarinhos ficam no ar então?_

_-Porque eles tem asas, Lily._

_-Eu não tenho assas. Então eu não posso voar?_

_-Não, Lily, você não pode voar. Se você tentar voar, você sempre vai cair no chão. Agora só segura essa bola até eu mandar você soltar ela, ok?_

_-Você tem certeza que eu não posso voar?_

_-SIM, Lily, tenho certeza. Você vai ajudar ou não?_

_-Vou, vou sim. Vou ficar quietinha..."]_

(Flashback end)

"Se não tivesse ajudado a minha irmã com a tarefa idiota, isso provavelmente nunca estaria acontecendo.

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

Maldito trauma infantil.

Maldita irmã.

Maldita regra.

Maldita tarefa da escola.

Maldita frase que fica se repetindo na minha cabeça.

Ah, cala a boca!

Ah, respira Lily. 1...2...3...

Você é capaz. Lógico que sim.

Todo mundo consegue, é super simples.

Simples.

Sim.

A primeira coisa é mandar a vassoura subir.

Confiança. Sim, eu estou me sentindo confiante.

Pensamentos confiantes. Pensamentos Confiantes.

Eu vou conseguir. Ela vai subir para minha mão em 2 segundos, você vai ver só!

Pensamentos confiantes"

-Suba!

"Hum... talvez em 4 segundos..."

-SUBA!

"Ok. Third time is a charm… Vai dar certo agora. Pensamentos felizes."

-S-u-b-a!

*cri cri cri*

"hum.

Bom...

Sabe, pensando bem, talvez essa história toda de "suba" e sei lá mais o que não seja para mim. Quem sabe essa vassoura não gosta de "subir"?

Vai que ela é um modelo importado que só entende outra língua?

É, provavelmente é isso. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

E sem contar que coisa mais idiota é essa de ficar mandando uma vassoura subir! Não é como se eles fossem cachorros ou algo do gênero.

Ou corujas.

E não é como se todo mundo realmente mandasse a vassoura subir.

Aqui entre nós, bom... entre eu e eu mesma, não se vê jogadores de quadribol mandando suas vassouras subirem antes do jogo. Não é como se fosse uma coisa _realmente_ necessária, senão eles fariam isso, certo?

Bom, eles são profissionais e tal, eles sabem o que estão fazendo, não?

Hum?

Quer saber de uma coisa, eu vou simplesmente domar essa vassoura.

Sim, domar!

Como uma bela griffoniana e tal.

Ela deve agir sobre o MEU comando.

Ah, sim!

É só pegar essa vassoura idiota do chão. Passar uma perna por ela e pronto.

Hum .

Alguma coisa parece errada.

Acho que é do outro lado.

Bom, melhor agora. Agora sim parece certo. Cerdas para baixo, cabo para cima.

Prontas.

Domando a vassoura.

...

E agora? Como eu faço pra ela andar? Bom, voar. Ah, você entendeu!

Será que tem um botão ou algo no gênero? Por que eu nunca reparei nesse detalhe antes?

Agora eu pareço uma idiota aqui, montada na vassoura , com meus pés no chão!

Que idiota!

É isso! Já sei!

Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes?

É só tirar os pés do chão! Lógico!

Ser eu der um pulo, eu provavelmente vou planar. Perfeito! É que nem boiar, só que ao contrário...

"_Tudo que não esta no chão..."_

Ah, cala a boca. Vai dar certo, você vai ver só!"

Lily, montada (dessa vez corretamente) sobre a vassoura respira fundo, dobra os joelhos para pegar impulso e pula.

" _é atraído para o chão"_

E cai de bunda no chão em cima da vassoura.

"Idéia idiota.

Lógico que a minha bunda enorme iria ser atraída pelo chão.

Preciso de outro plano.

Ficar em pé é um bom começo.

Sim. Ótimo.

Agora o próximo passo é...?"

-Lily? O que você acha que está fazendo?

"Merda!

Merda. .

Sorte infernal eu tenho!

Oh, meu querido karma, por que agora? Por quê?

Logo _ele?_"

-Ah, eu? Bom... Eu só estou por ai, sabe. Apreciando o ar puro dos campos de Hogwarts.

-Junto da vassoura?

-Ah, sim, por que não? Elas são adoráveis, não?

-_Adoráveis_?... Lily, o que você está aprontando?

-Ah, James, por que você sempre tem a impressão que eu estou aprontando algo? Até aonde eu sei, você é o maroto aqui.

James se apóia em sua vassoura, estreita os olhos para uma Lily ligeiramente vermelha e agitada, com os cabelos lisos começando a querer sair do rabo de cavalo. O que será que ela estava aprontando com uma vassoura? Ela nunca...ah, sim, ela estava. Não acredito que ela estava.

Risos

-Você estava-risos- tentando aprender-risos- a voar?

-Não estou vendo a graça, Potter. E se eu estivesse?

Risos. Muitos risos.

-Dá para você parar? Não como se fosse a piada do século ou algo do gênero.

-Ah, mas é sim! –mais risos.

-Você não tem ninguém para azarar não?

-Não, aqui está legal.

-Imagino que sim... E seus amigos. Eles com certeza precisam da sua compania.

-Ah, eles podem sobreviver uma tarde sem mim, Lily.

-Mas eles não deveriam, sabe? Bons amigos ficam com os outros.

-Acho que a gente está bem assim, Lily. Sabe, eu poderia te ensinar...

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

-Eu realmente discordo disso, viu!

-Você não tem nada de monitoria pra cuidar?

-Não, a gente terminou todos os relatórios ontem de noite, lembra?

-Ah, é...-"Merda!"- Ah, pelo Merlin, vá caçar uma namorada e me deixe em paz.

-Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem aqui.

-No meio do campo de quadribol?

-Sim.

-Em pé?

-Sim.

-Me enchendo a paciência?

-Ah, sim!

-Vá cuidar da sua vida, POTTER! – "Esse &%&# #% desgraçado! Ele me faz xingar tanto mentalmente, que até minha mente precisa de censura para mim mesma!"

-Você está ficando vermelha...

-E você vai ficar bem pior se não me deixar em paz.

-Ok, ok, estou indo cuidar da minha vida. Não precisa de tanta violência. Você já pensou em participar daqueles seminários para controle de raiva? Estou indo, viu, não precisa estreitar os olhos.

"Idiota.

Panaca.

Miserável.

Idiota.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ele só serve para me estressar. Ainda bem que dessa vez ele me ouviu. Que saco.

Como é que eu posso me concentrar com ele me enchendo o saco?

Até parece que eu precisaria da ajuda _dele_. Ah, pelo amor de Merlin,né? Ele não é o cento do universo.

Nem um professor de vôo credenciado.

Onde eu estava mesmo?

Ah sim, era no segundo pas...

O que é aquilo na arquibancada?

Não.

Não!

NÃO, NÃO, NÃO!

Ele só pode estar brincando comigo!"

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter?

-Oras, cuidando da minha vida. Como você me mandou fazer.

-Na ARQUIBANCADA? Cuidando da sua vida como?

-Tomando um sol. Me bronzeando. Faz bem pegar um sol de vez em quando, faz bem pra pele. Você deveria tentar.

-Está nublado, Potter.

-Minha pele é sensível. Não posso expor ela a qualquer sol.

-Sua pele é..._sensível?_ "Conta até 10, Lily. Vamos lá. Até 10. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7"

-Você é idiota ou o que?

-Eu fico tentado a responder "ou o que". Ah, Lily, não é como se eu fosse te atrapalhar daqui de cima. Ou você está dizendo que a minha presença te afeta?

-A única coisa que você afeta, Potter, é a minha opinião a respeito de homicídio. Ah, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não tenho tempo para perder com você. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

-Como aprender a voar?

-Exato. Agora cala a boca e me deixa em paz.

"Potter-idiota!

"_Ou você está dizendo que a minha presença te afeta?"-_Lily pensou imitando o jeito dele de falar-Panaca!

Tenho problemas maiores do que esse projeto de monitor chefe. Tenho que descobrir o segundo passo: como fazer essa maldita vassoura me levantar do chão.

"_Tudo que não esta no chão..."_

Ah, cala a boca! Há a possibilidade de as coisas no mundo bruxo terem outras regras, viu!

Vai que não existe gravidade no mundo bruxo ein? Ahá!

Isso seria muito interessante, não?

Eu poderia voar. E sem asas! Daí eu nem teria que me preocupar com se eu estou ou não voando perto de mais do sol. Ícaro, supera essa!

Bom, foco. Depois eu penso nessa história de sem asas. Preciso primeiro desvendar o lance da vassoura.

Bom, todo mundo segura a vassoura assim com as duas mãos e ela simplesmente vai.

Hum.

Deve ter algum segredo a mais.

Será que?..."

-Vai-Lily sussurou para a vassoura.

Nada.

-Vai, vassourinha linda.

Nada.

-Voe como o vento. Voe como as corujas? Voe como as vassouras? E que tal, voe como os pomos? Ah, será que dá pra você voar logo?

-Sabe, ajuda quando você empurra de leve o chão.

-Ah, fica quieto, Potter. Você não estava se bronzeando? Bom continue até sua pele arder, e daí fique mais 2 horas.

-Só estava comentando...

"Empurrar o chão.

Ele deve achar que eu sou doida por aceitar idéias dele.

Se bem que...

Bom...

Ele voa sempre...

E bem rápido inclusive.

Mas não!

Não vou aceitar nada dele.

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

Ah, já mandei você calar a boca, não? Maldita voz-da-Petúnia-que-não-sai-da-minha-cabeça!

Bom, se bem que...

Não é como se eu tivesse algum plano melhor.

O que você está pensando, Lily? _Qualquer_ plano é melhor do que algum do Potter!

Mas e se ele realmente só estiver querendo ajudar?

Ajudar? Ele só pensa em se divertir.

Você tem alguma idéia melhor?

...

Foi o que eu pensei.

Ok. Empurrar o chão de leve.

1...2...3 e já!

Hum. Normalmente é no "já" que a gente empurra o chão, Lily. Larga a mão de ser tão covarde e empurre a porcaria desse chão de uma vez.

E feche os olhos no processo, só pra te fazer sentir melhor.

Já!

...

Eu estou viva?

Bom ajuda se eu abrir o olho.

AHhhhhhhh, meus pés estão longe do chão!

Eu não acredito que a idéia do Potter deu certo!

AHHH. Eu consegui. Eu consegui. Eu consegui.

YES!"

Nesse momento Lily tirou as mãos do cabo da vassoura e levantou elas para cima.

-Eu consegui!-gritou Lily comemorando.

-Sim, você conseguiu. Não foi tão difícil assim, não?

-Ah, bom, talvez um pouco. Não é tão fácil como paaa... SOCOROOO. PARA. PARA! SOCOROOOOOOOOOOOO.

A vassoura de Lily saiu voando descontroladamente pelo o campo de quadribol. Lily

segurava firmemente ao cabo da vassoura.

"Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrreeerrr! E nem vai ser de uma forma legal.

Eu vou morrer. Tudo culpa do Potter. Sempre soube que ele causaria a minha morte, só nunca imaginei que seria tão cedo.

Eu vou morrer! Eu não acredito."

-Lily, calma. Abre os olhos!

-Você está doido! Eu vou morrer e a culpa é sua.

-Lily, eu parei sua vassoura. Abre os olhos.

"Ah tá. Ele quer que eu abra os olhos só para ver a minha morte, né?

Sempre soube que ele era filho do dito-cujo!

Eu não caio nessa não!"

-Lily, está tudo bem. Está tudo certo. Você já pode abrir os olhos. Confia em mim.

-Confiar em você? É por sua culpa que eu vou morrer!

-Lily você não vai morrer. Você está parada.

-Parada?

-Sim.

-Hum. Ok, eu vou abrir os olhos, mas se ver a minha morte, eu juro que vou ter amaldiçoar por toda a eternidade e mais além.

-Ah, Lily, o que você quiser, ok? Abre os olhos, isso está ficando meio patético já.

"Patetico é você, panaca! Ok. Abrir os olhos. Respira fundo. Ok. Abrindo..."

-Ah. Eu estou parada. Ei, como você me parou?

-Eu vi você disparando pelo campo como se estivesse fugindo de uma detenção e gritando como se fosse a caminho de Azkaban, eu achei melhor pegar a minha vassoura e ir atrás de você antes que _me_ mandassem para Azkaban pela sua morte.

-Hum, muito nobre sua atitude, e...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh Cade o chão? Potter, por que o chão está tão longe?

-Calma Lily. Eu estou aqui. Você não vai cair.

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

-Ai, Merlin. Eu vou ser atraída para o chão. Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer! Eu não tenho asas e vou ser atraída para o chão! Me tira daqui!

-Ahn? Lily, você tem problemas! Para de se mexer tanto, você vai acabar caindo desse jeito.

-CAINDO? Ai meu Merlin. Eu vou cair. E vou morrer! E daí os bruxos vão ter que me tirar do chão com uma espátula, e todo mundo vai se lembrar de mim como a menina que ficou esborrachada no campo de quadribol!

-Lily, Lily! Pare, ok? Olhe pra mim. Eu não vou deixar você cair. Ok? Confie em mim. Olhe pra mim e respire.

"Ok. Respirar. Boa idéia. Sim. Ótima idéia.

Hum.

Ele tem olhos bonitos.

Ele sempre teve esses olhos castanhos esverdeados? São bonitos, nunca tinha reparado.

Confiar? Ok, eu posso confiar nesses olhos. São bonitos.

E confiáveis.

E brilhantes..."

-Pronto. Melhor?

-Na verdade, sim. Obrigada.

-...

-...

-Bom... Ahhh... Lily?

-Sim.

-Você está me encarando...

-A/h, desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Ah... Bom... Eu acredito que não seja uma boa idéia deixar você pilotar essa vassoura para baixo, não?

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

-Ah, não. Acredito que não.

-Bom, então acredito que isso não me de outra escolha...

-Outra escolha? Como assim? Perai. Tira a mão da minha cintura. Isso é hora pra tentar me abraçar? O que você está fazendo? Peraí. Para! Não! Me põe de volta! Eu vou morrer! AHHHHH. Não me solta, não me solta! Eu vou morrer!

-Lily, chega de drama. Você já está na minha vassoura. Você não vai morrer.

-Ah... bom... Ok. Mas você me assustou. Por que não me disse que você não queria me derrubar, só me colocar na sua vassoura?

-Porque eu acabaria te derrubando, de tanto que você gritaria.

-Hum, fato. Bem pensado. Cof... Tem certeza que a sua vassoura é projetada para duas pessoas?

-Lily, qual é o seu problema? Ela não vai quebrar ok?- "_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"-_Sim, eu tenho certeza!

-Bom, se você tem certeza, ok.

"Momento embaraçoso.

Estamos parados no ar.

Sim.

Parados.

Como: fazendo nada no ar.

E eu nem quero pensar muito nisso, mas estamos muito perto. Tipo abraçados. Juntos.

Bem junto.

Eu consigo sentir o perfume dele.

É bom. Muito bom... Bom até demais.

E sabe? Eu estou com a impressão que essa história de ele me segurar pela cintura e eu sentir o peito dele nas minhas costas(que a propósito significa músculos), e a respiração dele no meu pescoço e tal não vai dar certo.

Não mesmo.

Não, não."

-Ahn, James?

-Sim.

-A gente vai ficar aqui... parados... assim, no ar?

-Ah, não. Desculpe, me distrai.

-Ah, tudo bem... Então, chão?

-Não tão rápido, Lily. Achei que você queria aprender a voar.

-Bom, sabe. Eu cheguei à conclusão que voar é superestimado. Pra que voar, quando se pode aparatar? Muito mais rápido. E sabe, temos que pensar em praticidade, e economia de tempo. E espaço. Você já viu quanto espaço uma vassoura ocupa?

-Han-han, tá. Ok, vamos aprender a voar então.

-Não, James. Para baixo, não para frente. Baixo.

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

-Lily, nós estamos andando a, tipo, 2 km/h. Até as borboletas passariam a gente.

-Bom, não tem como saber, porque nessa altura NÃO TEM BORBORLETAS, tem?

-Bom, não. Elas ficam mais pra baixo, mas você entendeu a idéia. Olha, eu achei que já tinha deixado claro que eu não vou te deixar cair não? Todo aquele lance da confiança, e depois você ficou me encarando...

-Tá,tá... Confiança.

-Por que você ficou?

-Fiquei o que?

-Me encarando?

"MERDA!"

-Ah... Bom... Não sei... Quer dizer... Bom... Você tem olhos brilhantes.

-Brilhantes?

-Sim, brilhantes.

Risos

-Acho o que Almofadinhas tem razão. Mulheres não resistem a coisas brilhantes. AI! Não acotovele o piloto! Você quer derrubar a gente dessa vassoura?

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

-Só podemos mudar de assunto? E encontrar terra firme de uma maneira adequada?

-Quanta pressa, Lily. Não, eu tenho uma idéia muito melhor.

-Eu não gosto das suas idéias. Suas idéias são malvadas. E perigosas.

-Um pouco de perigo não faz mal a ninguém.

-Fale isso por você. A sua ultima sugestão quase me matou.

-Detalhes...

-Hunf, pra você!

-Você fica tão concentrada brigando,que nem reparou que a gente está voando...

-O que? Ah! Você é maligno! Você é a pura essencia do mal.

-Prefiro o termo maroto.

-Ah, lógico que sim. Aonde você está me levando, Potter?

-Você já reparou que sempre que está brava você me chama de Potter, e quando não está me chama de James. Por que não me chama de James todas às vezes?

-Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Eu estou sendo seqüestrada aqui. Tenho o direito de saber onde você está me levando.

-Se você está sendo seqüestrada, que diferença faz saber onde está indo?

-Para o meu fantasma contar para os aurores onde meu corpo foi enterrado.

-Lily, você fica muito mais dramática quando não esta no chão.

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

-Sim, concordo. Mais um motivo para você me levar para o chão.

-Você não vai me contar por quê?

-Por que o que?

-Que você fica dramática longe do chão.

-Já ouviu falar de pavor de altura?

-Já, e eu sei que você não tem, porque você não tem problema nenhum em ficar olhando a paisagem da torre de astronomia. Achei que éramos amigos.

-Golpe baixo esse.

-Fazer o que se você só me conta as coisas por chantagem?

-Isso não é verdade... Bom, isso não é _inteiramente_ verdade.

"Gente, o perfume dele é muito bom.

Foco.

Lily, foca.

Tenho certeza que esse arrepio não teve nada a ver com a respiração dele no meu pescoço.

Não!

Não mesmo!

É culpa do vento. Sim, vento causam arrepios."

-Então?...

-Ah, ok. É por causa da gravidade.

- Da... Gravidade? O que ela tem a ver com isso?

- Quando eu era mais nova, eu fui ajudar a minha irmã com uma tarefa da escola, e era sobre a gravidade.

-Hum, sim. E o que tem a ver?

-Ela me disse que gravidade era, basicamente, que "t_udo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_, sempre. E essa frase não sai da minha cabeça. E todas as vezes que eu tento não ficar no chão, eu sou atraída para o chão, eventualmente. E quanto maior a distancia entre eu e o chão, pior é.

-Bom, num ponto ela esta certa. Mas você já parou pra pensar que você é bruxa?

-Sim, eu sou bruxa, e daí?

-Daí, significa que você vai eventualmente para o chão, porque todo mundo uma hora precisa, mas você pode escolher como ir para o chão. Você pode controlar isso.

-Hum, interessante. Eu não tinha pensado por esse lado.

-Eu imaginei que não. Agora que todo o lance da gravidade foi resolvido, posso voar mais rápido? Estou ficando irritado com essa velocidade.

-Onde estamos indo? Você não vai me falar?

-Não. Você precisa se deixar viver.

-Eu me deixo viver. Viu, estou viva. Vivinha!

-Não é disso do que eu estou falando. Olha, você não tinha dito que confiava em mim?

-Posso ter mudado de idéia.

-Então por que você não olha nos meus olhos brilhantes e me diz se você acha que algum dia eu te faria mal?

-Você quer levar outra cotovelada?

-Qual é a regra do piloto? NUNCA acotovele o piloto! Achei que a gente já tinha deixado isso claro. Sabe, eu vou te inscrever no seminário de controle da raiva do Profeta.

-Há-há, muito engraçado.

-Sempre te disse isso, você que demorou pra concordar.

-Tem certeza que essa vassoura foi projetada para duas pessoas _mais_ o seu ego gigante?

-Se eu falar que não,faz diferença?

-O QUE? Você está querendo me falar que eu estou a só-merlin-sabe quantos metros do chão, numa vassoura que pode simplesmente quebrar?

-Ah, Lily, na real, quais são as possibilidades disso realmente acontecer?

-Ahn, CINQUENTA POR CENTO!

-Ah, está tranqüilo ainda então.

-Seu senso de perigo é preocupante.

-Se você quer se preocupar comigo, fique a vontade.

-Por que você tem mania de distorcer tudo que eu falo?

-Você que fala coisas que não quer perceber. Sabe, estou só tentando te ajudar.

-Dispenso.

-Me fala a verdade. Vai me dizer que você não está gostando nem um pouquinho de voar.

"hum, bom... Boa pergunta.

Por mais que não tenha sido realmente uma pergunta e mais um comentário interrogador, mas ...

Eu estou gostando de voar?

Bom, eu não gosto da idéia. Nem um pouco.

Mas tenho que admitir que tem pontos interessantes, como o James...

O QUE?

Não. Não.

Eu não ia pensar nisso. Eu não pensei nisso.

Minha mente não funciona direito fora do chão.

Eu com certeza cheguei no nível de loucura quinze.

E são dez níveis.

Ou pelo menos, eram.

Hum, será que na verdade ele está me levando para a ala de loucos do Sant Mugos? Bom, isso seria útil, não estou muito afim de ir pra lá via pó de flú. Pó de Flú não é tão legal como parece."

-Me recuso a responder esse tipo de informação.

-E qual informação você está disposta a dar?

-Nenhuma que você ficaria feliz em ouvir.

-Você podia começar me contando o truque do pavão...

-Truque do pavão? Que truque do pavão? Você tem problemas.

-O truque que você fez para transfigurar o pavão na aula da Mimie.

-Ela sabe que você chama ela assim?

-Lógico, eu chamo ela assim todo o tempo.

-Que intimidade. Você diria que vocês são próximos?

-Bom, eu conheço ela desde pequeno, porque ela é amiga dos meus pais e ...ei. Pare com isso. Truque do pavão. Fale.

-Não tem truque.

-Ahn-ran. E eu sou a nova apanhadora da Holyhead Happies.

-Se você quer virar mulher, tranqüilo. Sem preconceitos. Até te empresto meus esmaltes se você prometer fechar eles direito e me devolver depois.

-Desembucha.

-Não tem truque, paranóico. Você só está assim porque o meu pavão ficou melhor do que o seu, o que, convenhamos, é irônico.

-Não, verdade. Você tem razão. Afinal é super normal uma pessoa que ao tentar transfigurar um rato em uma taça, faça a amiga ficar com focinho de rato na aula de revisão numa semana consiga conjurar um pavão enorme do nada em duas semanas. Normal.

-Ela nem ficou com o focinho muito tempo. A Mc Gonagal concertou aquilo rapidinho. Talvez eu tenha estudado. Isso já passou pela sua cabeça?

-Já, mas nem aulas particulares com o Dumbledore faria isso acontecer.

-Nossa, me sinto tão lisonjeada quando você elogia a minha inteligência.

-Apenas sendo realista com as suas capacidades nas aulas de transfiguração.

-Ah, que beleza. Você me insulta repetidas vezes e ainda quer que eu te conte o "truque do pavão". Sabe? Você deveria melhorar um pouco suas habilidades de persuasão.

-Ahá, então você admite que _tem_ um truque!

-Você já ouviu falar de cotonete? Eu já disse que _não tem truque._

-Eu ainda vou descobrir o que você aprontou.

-Aiai, fiz dodói no seu ego, foi? Own, tadinho dele. Por que você quer saber do pavão? Você já é um.

-Porque eu tenho certeza que você está aprontando uma, e eu vou descobrir o que é!

-Ai, ai. Mais um convertido à teoria da conspiração. Se bem que não devem ter tido muito trabalho pra fazer uma lavagem cerebral em você. Deve até ter dado uma arejada. Agora, qual é o próximo tema: a revolução dos pelucios? Elfos domésticos são espiões de um ser maligno? Dumbledore tem um irmão gêmeo do mal?

-Bom, Dumbledore realmente tem um irmão estranho, mas não acho que ele realmente é mal... ou gêmeo...

-Pra um maroto as vezes você tem uma dificuldade imensa de entender sarcasmo, sabia? Ei, Potter, olha aquilo lá embaixo?

-O que é?

-O seu cérebro. –Risos- ahá, não acredito que eu te peguei nessa!

-Há-há, engraçado, Lily. Mais uma dessa e você vai conseguir até ganhar dinheiro fazendo isso.

-Eu sempre te disse que era uma pessoa talentosa. Vou te contar um segredo, eu valho muito ouro viu!

-Tenho certeza que sim...

-Ahn? Não ouvi, o que?

-Prefiro não comentar...

-Ótimo. Você aprendeu a ficar quieto. Agora só precisa aprender a me levar pro chão.

-Ainda nesse assunto, Lily?

-Está cansado dele? Ótimo! Solução bem simples, tranquila: ME DEIXE EM TERRA FIRME. E de preferencia nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Estamos voando a sei lá que velocidade que daqui a pouco eu vou começar a avistar as pirâmides.

-Fato: o senso de direção das garotas é realmente precário. Me lembre de nunca te deixar cuidando do mapa.

-Que mapa?

-Qual é o truque do pavão?

-Ah, conversar com você é repetitivo as vezes...

-E com você é exaustivo.

-EI! Mais respeito!

-Ou você vai fazer o que? Gritar comigo? Porque, assim, você já fez isso algumas vezes hoje, então já nem tem mais graça.

-Bom, eu posso começar desrespeitando a "regra do piloto".

-Olha, pra quem até poucos minutos atrás tinhas problemas com a gravidade, você com certeza parece estar disposta a se ver numa vassoura sem ninguém que saiba pilotá-la junto.

"_Tudo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

-Ah, pode deixar que eu tenho uma solução para nossos problemas: Me deixe no chão e vá cuidar da sua vida... só pra reforçar,_ bem longe de mim_!

-No momento eu não estou incomodado com nenhum problema, obrigado. E você?

-Eu consigo pensar em dois ou três...

-Garota problemática...

-Sim, eu devia vir junto com aqueles avisos do ministério da magia: "Ministério adverte: exposição por longos prazos pode causar danos irreparáveis". Salve-se, Potter!

-Quem te disse que eu ainda posso me salvar?

"Será que eu devo realmente responder a isso?

Hum, não...

Nunca é uma boa ideia incentivar loucos..."

-Verdade... Você deveria vir com aqueles avisos de zoológico: não alimente os animais.

-Sabe, só pra informar, essa sua estratégia não vai funcionar... O único jeito de você descer daqui é pulando, e acho que essa teoria da gravidade faria bastante sentido se você fizesse isso.

"Cara, é alto aqui. Aqueles pontos coloridos são a arquibancada do campo de quadribol?"

- Potter, o que é aquilo lá embaixo?

-Ah, Lily... Já passamos por isso, eu não vou olhar.

-É serio, Potter! Como minha moral anda baixa hoje ein. É serio. O que são aqueles pontos ali?

-Ah, alí? O campo de quadribol...

" Não sei se eu devia ter olhado para baixo.

"T_udo que não esta no chão, é atraído para o chão"_

Não foi uma boa idéia olhar para baixo.

Definitivamente.

Eu acho que estou começando a desenvolver um pequeno medo de alturas.

Assim, de leve.

Ou pelo menos de altura em alta velocidade. As cores começar a passar rápido demais. Não é coisa boa, não mesmo!

Eu acho que não devia ter comido aqueles sapos de chocolate depois do almoço.

Regra mental: nunca comer chocolate antes de voar.

Ah, quem eu estou enganando? Nunca voar é uma regra mental bem melhor.

E sem contar que eu não teria que parar de comer chocolate.

Não olhe pra baixo. Não olhe pra baixo.

Eu acho que vou vomitar."

-O campo...de quadribol...?

-Sim. Sabe, aquele oval, com três postes de cada lado com aros...

-Eu sei o que é um campo de quadribol, Potter.- "Ai, merda, eu olhei de novo! Por que eu ínsito em fazer isso comigo? É só _não olhar para baixo!_" – Você tem certeza que não vai me deixar cair?

-Tenho, por quê?

"Porque eu acho que vou desmaiar, na verdade..."

-Só checando as informações. Estou fazendo um levantamento de dados para que eu possa te processar se algo acontecer comigo...Opa, olha a coruja! CUIDADO!

-ONDE?

-Ai! Não precisava ter freado tão rápido. Eu bati a testa na vassoura aqui! Quer me causar um traumatismo craniano além de quase me matar e me seqüestrar em seguida?

-Você está bem?

-Ah, sim, eu estou ótima. Só tomando um chá com as minhas amigas e recitando Frost... Eu PAREÇO bem pra você?

-Quem é Frost?

-Você tem problemas de concentração, não? Você sempre presta a atenção em coisas estranhas.

-Ah, então você presta atenção em mim!

-Eu? Não foi isso o que eu dis...ah, quer saber? Cansei disso! Vá catar duendes, Potter! E me coloque a uma distancia do chão que eu consiga ver tronquilos.

-Pra que você quer ver tronquilos? Eles nem são legais. Olha, pensa bem: aqui em cima você tem a mim e qualquer lugar que você queira ir, e mais: você pode voar. No chão você não pode voar, você tem tronquilos estranhos e o Diggory te procurando.

-Por que eu iria querer você?... Ahn? O Diggory me procurando? Como assim?

-Encontrei com ele te procurando quando estava indo para o campo de quadribol. Quem imaginaria que eu te acharia antes dele?

-E você só lembrou de me avisar isso agora?

-Esqueci, talvez... Aquele cara é tão chato que é difícil de prestar atenção nas coisas que ele diz.

-Desembucha: o que ele queria?

-Ah, eu não achei que era importante.

-Quem você acha que é para decidir o que é ou não é importante para mim, ein?

-Ah, larga a mão, Lily. O cara é um chato. Já basta ter que agüentar ele em todas as reuniões de monitoria...

-O que ele queria, afinal? Sabe, pode ser importante!

-Ah, ele...como era mesmo? Ah! Queria te convidar para Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana...

-O que? E você simplesmente esqueceu de me falar isso? Ele deve estar me procurando pelo o castelo.

-Ah, Lily. Não é como se você quisesse ir com esse panaca...

-Escuta aqui. Sou eu quem decide com quem eu quero ou não sair, ouviu bem. Só que para que eu decida, você precisa parar de ficar se intrometendo na minha vida, ouviu bem. E se eu quisesse sair com ele?

-Você quer sair com ele?

-Isso... Isso não é o ponto aqui, Potter! O ponto é que você fica interceptando os meus recados e se acha no direito de filtrar o que _você_ acha que eu devo ou não ficar sabendo. Esse é o ponto!

-Me responde uma coisa então. Você gosta do Diggory?

-Merlin,não. Ele é um chato...mas... Mas esse não é o ponto, Potter! O ponto é...

-...que eu não te falei. Ah, ok! Da próxima vez ao invés de subir na minha vassoura e ir atrás de você voando loucamente eu te falo todas as noticias antes.

-Ei! Não é como se eu quisesse sair "voando loucamente". Isso foi culpa sua! Foi você quem mandou eu empurrar o chão. "Empurrar o chão"... Que idéia mais ridícula!

-É assim que se voa, Lily. Melhor do que a sua idéia de conversar com a vassoura! E sem contar, eu não mandei você tirar as mãos da vassoura. Você fez isso sozinha!

-Mas eu só fiz isso porque eu consegui sair do chão. Ou seja: culpa _sua._

-Ah, que seja... Mas se você achou essa idéia tão idiota, por que então que você seguiu?

-...

-Ahn? Não entendi.

-Eu não tinha nenhuma idéia melhor.

-Você não... Lily, você perguntou para alguém como voava? Ou leu um livro? Ou sei lá o que você faz quando quer aprender.

-Hum, não. Parecia simples. Todo mundo voa, oras. Não podia ser tão difícil assim.

-Sabe, eu mudei de idéia. Vou te inscrever no grupo de apoio para pessoas suicidas.

-Ei! Eu estava indo muito bem antes de você chegar!

-Muito bem? Você estava montada na vassoura. Parada. Sem saber o que fazer.

-Exato. Muito bem. Com os pés no chão, e não voando em alta velocidade.

-Mas nós estamos parados, Lily.

-Sim, longe do chão. Onde eu estava até você chegar. E por falar nisso, por que estamos parados?

-Porque a drama Queen míope aqui achou que viu uma coruja que eu pudesse atropelar.

-Culpa sua.

-Ah, sim. Obvio. Lógico que a culpa é minha. Por que isso não me surpreende?

-Sua sim. Você que estava voando em alta velocidade-por falar nisso, certeza não tem uma lei de limite de velocidade dentro de Hogwarts?-, só Merlin sabe pra onde, sabendo que a única coisa que eu quero é o chão. Chão é bom. Repete comigo. _Chão é bom._

-OK. Se você realmente acha isso...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SOCOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! EU VOU MORRER!

"Euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer euvoumorrer"

-Desculpa, eu não estou te ouvindo. Eu estou indo para o chão!

-!

-Ainda acha que o chão é bom?

-VOCE – É- _MALUCO!_ Que idéia foi essa de ir direto para o chão! Você quer me matar? Ai, você _quer_ me matar, não é? E eu não tenho nem como fugir, porque estou presa nessa barca para o inferno com você. E você ainda acha divertido me torturar.

-Mas você disse que o chão é bom. Vamos de novo?

-NÃO! Nem pense nisso! Você está doido? Chão é mau! CHÃO É MAU!

-Agora sim nós estamos conversando.

-Ah, que beleza. Eu estou presa no ar com um psicopata. Nossa. Exatamente como imaginei que esse dia seria.

-Eu sei que passar a tarde comigo é o sonho de consumo de todas as solteiras de Hogwarts. E de algumas não solteiras também.

-Na boa. Como você consegue andar, tendo que carregar esse ego tão grande o dia inteiro com você?

-Ah, eu sou forte. Quer ver meu abdômen?

"SIM!"

-NÃO! Não, obrigada! Eu prefiro morrer sem ter a visão do inferno antes. Prefiro deixar isso pra depois.

"Repete comigo: "Visão do paraíso", Lily!

Esse abdômen deve ser um sonho, pelo o que parece. Eu consigo sentir ele bem firme atrás de mim.

Hum, deve ser todo desenhado, e...

LILY!

Controle-se mulher!

Eu acho que preciso de um amasso...

Quer dizer UM CHOCOLATE! Eu disse _um chocolate!_

Por que eu precisaria de um amasso?

Ainda mais com o James?

Ai, merda. Eu preciso de muito chocolate!"

-Tudo bem, a gente deixa isso pra depois então. Você quem manda.

-Bom saber que agora sou eu quem manda. Por que a gente não chegou a essa conclusão antes?

-Porque você ainda achava que "chão é bom".

-Agora que eu já cheguei a conclusão de que pedir pra descer é a mesma coisa que ter pedaços do meu corpo em um raio de cinco metros, o que você sugere que a gente faça aqui em cima? Jogue cartas?

-Bom...Eu tenho sugestões muito mais interessantes do que essa...

-Nem nos seus sonhos, Potter.

_-Ah, com certeza nos meus sonhos..._

-Ahn? Não ouvi. O que você disse?

-Nada não. Está pronta para descobrir por que voar é bom?

-Ah, eu tenho escolha?

-Bom, não. Mas se compensa você disse que confiava em mim, então o que melhor do que voar comigo?

-Eu consigo pensar em uma coisa ou duas. Mas ok, eu vou provar pra você que eu, como foi que você disse mesmo? Ah,_ me deixo viver_. Vamos voar então. Mas que fique claro para relatos póstumos que eu não concordei espontaneamente. Ou estou feliz com isso.

-Vou me certificar que seu biografo pessoal saiba disso. E vou completar que você na verdade gostou muito de voar comigo.

-E ele vai rir de você e perguntar com qual frequência você costuma alucinar, não se esqueça desse detalhe... Ei. Já que a gente vai voar e tal, isso significa que agora eu posso escolher para onde a gente vai?

-Ah... Não.

-Ah! Como assim? Você disse antes que aqui em cima eu poderia escolher para onde eu queria ir.

-Ah, sim, mas eu mudei de ideia.

-Isso não é justo.

-Ah, quem disse que a vida era justa? Se você quer tanto escolher para onde você quer ir, por que não volta para a sua vassoura e tenta ir sozinha então?

"Isso não parece uma boa ideia.

Aquela vassoura não gostou muito daquela ideia de ser domada e tal. Eu tinha que escolher a vassoura mais selvagem do armário!

Karma? Oi? Querido, por que você não tira umas férias? Assim, e nem precisa se preocupar em voltar. Pode ir pra onde você quiser, bem melhor do que me oportunar, não?

Sem contar que na outra vassoura eu não teria essa mão firme na minha cintura.

Que mão grande ele tem...

Eu não devia ter comido tanto hoje. Ele com certeza está sentindo todos os meus pneuzinhos.

Não que eu me importe muito com isso, mas...

Não é como se fosse agradável você parecer gorda, quando a mão dele é tão...cof agradável. É, vamos ficar com agradável...

Será que a mão dele é macia?

Nossa, imagina essa mão correndo pelo meu corpo e...

LILY!

CHOCOLATE!

MUITO chocolate!"

-Te odeio, sabia?

-Pelo menos é isso o que você acha.

-Quando eu falo que balaços fazem mal pra cabeça, ninguém acredita em mim. Ahá, agora eu tenho minha prova: alucinação.

-Se eu estivesse alucinando a gente estaria numa posição bem diferente.

-ECA, POTTER!

-AI! Guarde esse cotovelo pra você. Regra do Piloto!

-Se você guardasse seus comentários ridículos pra você, tenho certeza que meu cotovelo não teria esse extinto assassino contra a sua costela.

-Se você parasse de querer guardar tudo pra você, quem sabe a gente não estaria tendo essa conversa.

-Ai, Potter, quando eu acho que você está se tornando mais civilizado, você vem e acaba com a minha ilusão. Obrigada por me manter na realidade.

-Sempre um prazer.

-Espero que não demais.

-Não se preocupe. Você sempre faz o possível para evitar isso.

-Idiota! Por falar em idiota, o que aconteceu com a minha vassoura?

-Por que? Quer voltar pra ela?

"Sem você? Não!

...

O QUE?

Meu Merlin! Oxigênio das alturas faz mal pro meu cérebro.

Estou começando a achar que o maior perigo de não estar no chão não seja mais cair, e sim, os danos mentais. Desses a Petúnia não me avisou.

Que irmã é essa que eu tenho!

A ideia de encontrar o chão parece bem mais interessante agora.

Meu Merlin querido. Eu nunca te peço nada...

Tudo bem, só algumas coisas...

Não são tantas assim...

Ah, não reclama, nem são difíceis as coisas que eu te peço!

Bom, não na maioria das vezes!

OKOK, Meu Merlin querido. Esse é um pedido muito importante. Por favor, devolva a minha sanidade. Prometo te recompensar dessa vez. Grata Lily Evans."

-Merlin, não! Só pra ter certeza que ela não vai querer se vingar de mim e atacar a gente nessa vassoura...

-Preocupada com meu bem estar?

-Não, mas enquanto estiver aqui, tenho que considerar a sua funcionalidade.

-Adoro quando você fala sacanagem.

-O que? ECA! Potter sua mente é...é NOJENTA!

-Lily, caramba. Para de me cotovelar. Regra do Piloto, Regra do Piloto. Você percebeu que essa é a única regra que você não segue?

-Se você não parar, não vai ser a última. Maldições imperdoáveis me parecem tentadoras no momento.

-Ah, até parece. Você não consegue nem parar uma vassoura pra salvar a sua vida, quem dirá tirar a minha.

-Ei! Eu sou muito hábil com feitiços!

-Ah, sim, Senhorita habilidosa, por favor. Me privilegie com sua arte! Quero ver só. Faça o seu melhor.

-E...n...v...r...

-Ahn, não ouvi. Tenta de novo, mas dessa vez mais alto.

-_Eu...va...r...a._

-Você não me enfeitiçou pra ficar surdo, enfeitiçou?

-Ah...Eu te odeio. Eu disse que eu não estou com a minha varinha... Feliz agora?

Risos.

-Ah, beleza. A unidade móvel da Zonks aqui começou a rir de novo... Que maravilha. Posso saber agora por que exatamente você está rindo de mim... Dessa vez.

Risos.

-Ah, esquecer a varinha não é uma coisa assim tão engraçada, Potter. Não é como se a gente realmente tivesse que andar com ela o tempo todo. Tenho direito a um momento só, sem varinha. Não é um pecado tão grande. AH! Dá pra parar de rir logo! Esqueci, ok? Me manda pra Azkaban. Tenho certeza que daria a primeira página.

-Você já reparou que está comigo, sem ter pra onde fugir, e sem varinha?

"FUDEU!

Eu não tinha pensado nisso!"

-Isso não significa que estou indefesa, se é isso que você está pensando.

-Sua cara de pânico com certeza significa isso.

-Só pra você saber, Potter, mulheres trouxas não usam varinhas e nem por isso significa que elas não saibam se defender!

-Risos- Mas eu duvido realmente que você seja uma delas.

-Não duvide de mim nunca, Potter.

Risos-De você não. Só duvido da sua capacidade de me ataca...-Outch...

-O que? Não estou te ouvindo... Fala mais alto! Ow, tadinho. Está ficando todo vermelho. Está tudo bem?

-Eu...nã...o...co...nsi...go...res...pi...r..ar...

-É, ouvi dizer que esse é o efeito de quando alguém te acotovela bem forte no diafragma. Normalmente a sensação passa em pouco tempo... Você vai sobreviver. E eu vou apreciar uns momentos de silêncio.

"Hum...

Talvez eu tenha sido um pouquinho cruel demais...

Ok, bem cruel.

Mas ele estava pedindo!

Todo insinuante e tal. Achei que ele já tinha melhorado e parado com essas coisas.

Talvez eu seja mesmo idiota por acreditar que ele estava mudando.

"_Talvez você quisesse acreditar que ele estava diferente"-voz da Marlene na cabeça da Lily- _

Ah. Fato. Perdi minha cabeça. Agora ela é espaço publico para qualquer um usar de playground.

Venham, venham brincar com a minha insanidade!

Até a Lene já começou a fazer isso.

Será que eu queria acreditar que ele estava diferente?

Por que eu faria isso?

Talvez eu devesse pedir desculpas...

Ok...Eu vou pedir desculpas. Foi extremamente desnecessário e também... AH"

-AH!

James se recuperou do ataque de Lily, e puxou-a pra perto de si com força, enquanto prendia seus braços firmemente na frente de seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que parava de vez a vassoura que diminuía de velocidade.

-Quem está indefeso agora?-James falou no ouvido de Lily, com uma voz rouca e brava.

"MERLIN, ME SALVA!

Estou acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Isso não é normal. Eu sou jovem demais pra morrer assim. Como é que se respira mesmo? Como é que eu pude me esquecer isso? Socoorooooooo. Estou sendo assassinada pelo meu próprio corpo."

-Ok! Desculpa! DESCULPA! Regra do piloto! Eu vou respeitar a regra do piloto! Não me mate!

-Hum, não sei se devo te soltar... Você adora desrespeitar essa regra...

-Não gosto não. Eu odeio desrespeitar essa regra. Eu vou respeitar. Prometo!

-Promete?

-Sim, prometo!

"Ufa! O que é que foi isso?

Meu coração está acelerado. Minha mão está tremendo e eu sinto que estou suando adrenalina e isso NÃO é legal!

Não mesmo!

É impressão minha, ou eu fiquei muito perto de despertar o lado negro do Potter?

M-E-D-O!"

-...

-...

-...

-Aonde vamos?

- Voar, Lily...

-Sim, mas para onde?

-Larga a mão de ser tão curiosa.

-Ok, ficando quieta...

-Ótimo.

-...

-...

-Você vai continuar bravo comigo?

-Você não ia ficar quieta?

-Como se isso fosse realmente acontecer...

-risos-Isso com certeza é um fato.

-Viu? Eu te fiz rir! Você não deveria continuar bravo comigo...

-Tá bom, Lily. Você ganhou. Eu não estou mais bravo com você. Mas não abuse da sorte...

-Eu não vou! Pode deixar!

-Ótimo.

-...

"Silêncio estraaanhoooo..."

-...

-...

"Será que eu devo falar alguma coisa?

Não...

Melhor ficar quieta um pouco...

Não pode fazer mal para ninguém, certo?

Não existe nada como crise de abstinência de falar, existe?

Não... Não deve ser uma doença registrada..."

-Só uma coisa que eu não entendo.

-Uma? Certeza que você lembra como contar?

-Lily...

-Desculpe. Força do hábito... Continue. Pergunte.

-Você realmente demorou sete anos pra decidir tentar aprender a voar de novo?

-E você demorou sete anos pra aprender a achar livros na biblioteca... Qual é o ponto?

-Eu sei voar.

-E eu sei achar os livros na biblioteca...

-Mas voar é muito mais legal.

-E entender o sistema de catalogação da biblioteca é muito simples, o que torna você, deixe-me ver...

-Mais divertido. Você é muito chata.

-Nossa, Potter, quando você fala assim comigo eu sinto até honrada.

-Serio?

-Honrada por ser aquela que vai livrar o mundo de tremenda inutilidade quando eu te matar.

-Seu espirito sonserino está realmente afiado hoje. Achei que você tinha parado com isso por hoje...

-Obrigada por reparar. É a companhia que desperta o melhor lado da gente.

-AH, não vai me dizer que você ainda continua brincando de poções com o Ranhoso.

-...

"Não.

Não quero falar sobre isso.

Não quero pensar nisso."

-...Lily...

-Eu...Eu não quero falar sobre o...sobre ele.

-Lily, desculpa. Acredite em mim, não gosto de falar sobre ele também, mas conversa comigo. Me fala o que aconteceu. Vocês eram, apesar de todos os meus esforços, amigos e sei que vocês brigaram, e eu vejo que você ainda fica mal com isso ás vezes e...

-Já disse que eu não quero falar sobre isso, Potter.

-Não quer falar sobre isso, ou não quer falar sobre isso _comigo_?

-Ambos.

-Mas, Lily...

-Não, James. –suspiro- Chega...

"Que merda. Agora eu estou com vontade de chorar.

Será que realmente é uma boa ideia eu não falar sobre isso?

Não. O James não entenderia...

Ele nasceu numa família bruxa, como ele poderia entender?

Ele foi amado pelos pais, aceito por todos... Ele nunca entenderia o Severo.

Nunca entenderia nossa amizade.

Nunca entenderia meu sentimento.

Nunca entenderia minha decepção."

-Lily...Fala comigo.

-...

"Será que devo?

Pft... O Potter é tão maduro quanto uma gelatina.

Mas por outro lado...

Ele aceitou o Remus... Sem pensar duas vezes...

Talvez exista um James que consegue entender as pessoas.

Talvez ele tenha realmente crescido como a Lene tanto me diz..."

-...

-Sabe... Eu sinto falta dele. Sinto falta de quem ele era. Ele era meu melhor amigo. Desde quando eramos crianças. Foi ele quem me disse que eu era bruxa. Foi ele que me falou tudo sobre Hogwarts, sobre magia... Era só ele que podia entender o que eu fazia e não me via como uma aberração, como uma coisa estranha. Ele era igual a mim. E eu podia contar tudo pra ele, e ele me contava tudo também. Esperamos juntos ansiosamente até nossa carta para Hogwarts chegar, e ele estava lá quando a minha irmã parou de falar comigo por causa disso. Ele sempre me fazia sentir melhor depois das brigas com ela. Ele sempre estava lá pra mim, e eu sempre lá pra ele. E dai chegamos em Hogwarts e o chapéu nos separou. Sempre soube que ele ficara chateado com isso. Pra ser sincera eu por muito tempo desejei internamente poder mudar, eu queria ser sonserina, pra poder ficar perto do meu amigo, meu único amigo, meu verdadeiro amigo. Ele sempre se preocupou com meu bem, e comprou várias brigas pra me defender, por mais que eu sempre ficava brava com ele por isso. Eu podia me defender sozinha, mas ele não conseguia ver isso as vezes. Achava que estava sendo influenciada pela Grifinória, que não era mais a mesma, achava que eu não era capaz de tomar as minhas próprias decisões, que eu estava tomando elas erradas. Começamos a brigar tanto, mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que da mesma forma que eu me preocupava com ele, ele se preocupava comigo. Mas ninguém entendia nossa amizade. Só viam Sonserina e Grifinória. Só viam casas. E julgavam. Todo mundo julgou a gente. E ele achava que eu concordava, que eu achava que ele não era boa companhia. Mas na verdade o que eu odiava era quem ele escolheu como companhia além de mim. Não achava que aqueles caras eram os melhores amigos pra ele. Eu sabia que eles estavam mexendo com magia negra, e não era isso que eu queria pra ele. Mas ele não entendia. E de repente as coisas ficaram assim. Ele odeia o que represento. Quando eramos criança eu perguntei pra ele se ter nascido bruxa fazia diferença, e ele disse que não, e eu acreditei. Estava com tanto medo naquela época, de que não fosse aceita. Eu era diferente no mundo dos trouxas, tinha medo de ser diferente nesse mundo também e acabar não sendo aceita em nenhum deles. E quando ele disse que não fazia diferença eu acreditei nele, de verdade. E por mais que eu sabia e o avisava sobre as pessoas que ele estava andando, ele não acreditava em mim. Até que eles fizeram ele acreditar que fazia diferença, que pessoas como eu fazia diferença. "Sangue-ruim". Eu passei a ser um sangue-ruim. Algo não digno. Depois de tudo que tinha me dito. Ele não era mais aquele menino que me explicou tudo, que era meu amigo, e que não achava que fazia diferença se eu era ou não nascida trouxa. E eu odeio o q ele representa. Esse não é meu amigo. Ele não é mais o meu amigo. Mas isso não me impede de sentir falta dele, das nossas conversas, de como as coisas eram. As vezes acontece alguma coisa, e eu me sinto tão sozinha de não ter ele mais pra conversar sobre aquilo, que ele me conhece melhor que ninguém. Ou pelo menos conhecia. Não entendo por as coisas tem que ser assim: ou preto ou branco. Não existe o cinza, só tristezas, magoas, ressentimento e saudade.

-Lily... Droga, Lily. Você não... não se _apaixonou_ por... _ele_, né?

"Owhn, merda.

Ele tinha que perguntar logo isso?"

-...sim.

-Que merda, Lily!

"EIIIIIII, quem é ele pra ficar bravo comigo?"

-Ah. Qual é o seu problema?

_-Qual o meu problema?_ Não, você NÃO me perguntou isso?

-Perguntei sim. Você me pediu pra conversar com você, e quando eu faço isso você vem e fica bravo! AH!

-Mas não era pra você me falar que se _apaixonou_ pelo o _Snevellus_!

-Todo mundo tem um primeiro amor. Qual é o problema por quem eu me apaixonei ou deixei de me apaixonar?

-TODOS!

-Ah, como você é idiota!

-Eu? Não foi eu quem foi se apaixonar pelo snevellus.

-Ahhh! Para de chamar ele assim! Ele nunca fez nada pra você! NUNCA!

-Isso é o que você pensa.

-AH é? Esclareça-me! Porque durante todos esses anos tudo o que eu vi foi _VOCÊ_ e seus _amigos_ fazendo a vida dele um inferno!

-Ele mereceu.

-Nossa, com tantos argumentos não sei como eu pude um dia discordar de você! Ah, faça-me o favor!

-Só basta você saber que ele não é quem você pensa que ele é.

-Sabe, ele me dizia a mesma coisa de você. E quer saber, eu concordo mais com ele do que com você.

-Perfeito. Lógico que você iria concordar com seu _amado_.

-Você é um idiota mesmo!

-Ah lógico! EU que sou o idiota! Ele te chama de sangue-ruim, e troca você por magia negra, e eu que sou o idiota aqui.

-Você não sabe nada sobre ele, NADA!

-Ah, sei o suficiente.

-O suficiente pra que? Pra julgar ele? Pra achar que é o banbanban e que pode zuar com ele, machucar ele e humilhar ele?

-O suficiente pra saber que ele não merece seu amor.

-Pft, quem é você pra achar que pode julgar quem merece ou não o meu amor?

-...

-...

"Ow...

Não.

Por que me sinto mal com isso?

Dá pra rebobinar?"

-Não... você está certa. Quem sou eu? Você é livre pra gostar de quem você quiser, e não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso.

"Por que isso doeu tanto de ouvir?

Por que eu quero chorar?"

-...James?

-Vou deixar você no chão...

"Mas eu não quero ir pro chão."

-James?

-...

-Fala comigo.

-...

-Me desculpa?

"Por que estou pedindo desculpas?

"_Porque você se sente culpada por ter contado pra ele que você gostava do Severo.""_

-...

-Para de descer essa vassoura e conversa comigo!

-Não tem o que conversar.

-Temos sim!

"TEMOS?

O QUE LILY!

Inventa algo rápido porque vocês estão quase no chão!"

-...

-Que lugar é esse?

-Na borda da floresta proibida, só alguns metros dos jardins de Hogwarts. Tenho certeza que você prefere ir andando do que voando comigo.

"Han-han! Pode subir essa vassoura, James Potter!

Não gostei de sentir o chão novamente.

Pode subir!"

-Por quê? Você não ia me mostrar porque voar é bom?

-Não tem mais por que. Pode descer, você já está segura.

-James?

-...

"Ahn, quero abraçar ele.

Não, não pega a vassoura!

Não vira de costas pra mim!

Não vá.

Não vá!

Não posso deixar você ir"

-Eu não sinto mais nada pelo o Severo a quase dois anos.

"O.O Por que eu disse isso?

É verdade, mas por que eu contei pra ele?

Ele parou!

Ele parou de andar!"

-...

-Aquele dia no lago que ele me chamou de sangue-ruim eu percebi que havia perdido ele. Mesmo quando ele foi me pedir desculpas mais tarde eu sabia que quem eu havia me apaixonado não era mais quem falava comigo. O Severo por quem eu me apaixonei nunca me chamaria de sangue-ruim, nunca me trocaria por magia negra. E foi quando ele quebrou meu coração. E doeu muito, até o dia que não doía mais. Até o dia que eu não era mais apaixonada por ele.

"Ele virou!

AH, fala alguma coisa!

Tó morrendo aqui!"

-Ele foi um idiota por fazer isso com você.

-Eu sei.

"Ele está andando na minha direção...

Isso é um bom sinal, certo?

?"

- Eu nunca faria isso com você.

"Owmeumerlin!"

-... "Não consigo falar nada!"

-Eu nunca trocaria você da forma que ele fez. Nunca te trataria mal como ele te tratou, ou pensaria menos de você. Eu compraria todas as brigas do mundo pra te defender, mas nunca pra te ofender. Eu nunca mentiria pra você, ou te faria acreditar em algo que não é verdade. Eu faria de tudo pra conhecer tudo sobre você, saber mais sobre suas manias, sobre o que te faz feliz, ser quem te faz feliz. Mas nunca pra te abandonar no final. Nunca te faria sofrer de proposito e sofreria caso fizesse qualquer coisa que pudesse te fazer se sentir mal. Eu sou incapaz de te machucar, mas sou capaz de tudo pra te fazer feliz. Só preciso que você acredite em mim.

"Oh!

Não faça isso comigo.

Quando foi que os olhos dele começaram a serem tão sinceros?

Ele está próximo de mais pra que eu consiga pensar.

Só sei que..."

-Eu acredito.

E foi ai que James Potter me beijou. E foi o melhor beijo que eu podia imaginar. Deu um gelo no barriga, e um arrepio na espinha. E quando ele me abraçou me puxando para mais perto eu não queria sair dos braços dele nunca mais. Eu queria sentir aquilo pra sempre. Estar ali pra sempre. Eu nunca senti nada parecido, nunca imaginei ser beijada com tanto...sentimento. E quando a gente parou de se beijar pra recuperar o folego, e eu tinha ele ali tão perto de mim, ainda me abraçando, olhando nos meus olhos, eu podia ver tantas coisas, que não conseguia decifrar. E eu simplesmente sabia que tudo que ele havia me dito era verdade, que ele era realmente capaz de tudo para me fazer feliz, e que ele nunca me faria sofrer. E isso me fez sentir coisas que nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir. E me deu mais medo do que eu conseguia suportar. E eu fiz a única coisa que consegui fazer naquele momento.

_Eu fugi._

* * *

**NA: UUUHHHH. Surpresa... Ela fugiu! Se você chegou até aqui não custa nada dá um review né? *carinha de coruja abandonada em tempestade de neve***

**Bom, aos agradecimentos: Obrigada à Danae "Ginny Danae Malfoy", minha beta querida que teve paciência de betar essa fic xD (E ela tem fics MARA! Vale a pena pra quem curte D/G #ficaadica)**

**Obrigada também a Maari (Mari lP), minha amiga linda, que me ajudou tanto quando essa fic travava, com comentários super pontuais. Obrigada xDD**

**E obrigada você que leu ate aqui! o/**

**Malfeito feito**

**Nox**

**Lily F. LaFolle**


End file.
